


Between the Lines

by Destiny_Apocalypse



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Light Smut, Recreational Drug Use, sloppy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Apocalypse/pseuds/Destiny_Apocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan and Solas partake in a little late night herb smoking. Mostly indulgent fluff/smut with a bit of angst thrown in. Does contain Trespasser spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for solas smut saturday on tumblr.

It was the smell that woke him first. Earthy and pungent, with a hint of spice and burnt grass that filled his senses until his consciousness was gently but insistently tugged from the fade and back into the waking realm. 

The weight of the body on him was the next thing he became aware of when he stirred; finding resistance meeting him in the form of the Herald, who was currently straddling his hips and looking to be making herself quite comfortable. His eyes traced the outline of her form, barely visible in the dim light that flowed through the cracks of his room. 

She held a lit pipe in one hand, while the other fiddled with the jawbone pendant laying on his bare chest. When she noticed him looking at her, she opened her mouth in surprise, as if she had forgotten he was there. Smoke escaped from between her lips, acrid and strong and making him slightly lightheaded just to smell it. 

‘Hello,” he said gently, his voice still slurred from sleep. His hands found a home on either side of her thighs, contemplating her sudden presence in his bed. It was surprising, but not unwelcome. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Ashanna whispered, contrite. “Did i interrupt an important conversation with a friendly spirit? I hope not. It’s just…your…um, necklace distracted me.” She pulled on it, the leather cording biting into his neck and jolting him into complete wakefulness.   

“Fortunately,  _vhenan_ , I was not conversing with any spirits this evening, just exploring memories yet lingering in Skyhold.” 

“Oh.” Her voice was quiet as she let go of the pendant, letting it settle back onto his chest. She sat back and puffed on her pipe, her posture relaxed and her limbs held more fluidly than normal as she perched atop him. Solas found his eyes lingering on one bare, freckled shoulder exposed from where her loose tunic had slipped down. 

“Tell me of one?” She asked. 

Solas could not help but chuckle at her request. “You burst into my private room reeking of elfroot, drape yourself all over me and rouse me from sleep, and now you want stories?” 

“Oh…sorry,” Ashanna mumbled, fiddling with the pipe in her hands. After a moment of quiet contemplation she thrust the pipe in his hands. “I didn’t even offer you any.” 

“That was not-“ He sighed, glancing down at the pipe, then back up to her. He had every intention of giving it back to her until he looked back up to see the flash of white teeth in her smile, and bright eyes reflecting back at him in the darkness. Her full lips pulled into a challenging grin, daring him. 

A moment of weakness, perhaps. He was guilty of them often enough around her as it was. Besides, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t partaken in the habit in his youth. He knew well enough how such a substance would affect him and how to minimize its effects. 

Sitting up so that he was no longer laying flat on the bed, he shifted them both closer to the wall so he could lean against it. A quick snap of his fingers brought forth a weak flame that lit the contents of the pipe before he brought it to his lips. The smoke flowed into his lungs where he held it for several long seconds before exhaling several perfectly formed rings of smoke that dissipated in a puff over Ashanna’s head. 

“Show off,” She rolled her eyes at him, but the small smile hiding at the corners of her mouth betrayed her amusement. He set aside the pipe that was now filled only with ash on the small bed stand. 

The herb was potent enough; he could already feel the effects trickling through him as his head swam slightly, and for now it seemed as if the whole world had dimmed away to simply him and the squirming elf in his lap. 

She curled herself around him, her legs and arms finding the gaps between them and filling them with her flesh. Soft strands of hair tickled him, and her breath warmed the side of his neck. It was possible it was merely the effects of the elfroot, but he felt far more aware of her closeness and the softer parts of her that were pressed up against him than was normal. She seemed to have an inability to sit still at the moment as her movements were restless and as fidgety as he had come to know her to be while under the influence of mind altering substances. It wasn’t a habit that he approved of, but he would be lying to say he didn’t enjoy the increase in physical affection it brought of out her. 

Her voice vibrated through his skin and he shivered, the meaning of her words eluding him as his attention found it difficult to focus on anything but her nearness.  

“Pardon?” 

She chuckled into his shoulder, her lips pressing into his bare skin briefly. 

“You were going to tell me a story, remember? Can you share a memory of the elves that used to live here? Have you seen such things in the fade?” 

Solas pulled his mouth into a thin line. 

He could tell her of the waves of escaped slaves that lived here; the faithful that flocked to him and made made the pilgrimage to  _Tarasyl'an Te’las_  with dreams of a better life, bound by a lifetime in chains and freed by his spells only to wither away in this broken world of his making. 

He could tell her he still remembered each face and name of those elves; the memory of them burned into his brain for as long as he would live. They were the souls of those he had ultimately failed in his endeavor to save and they deserved to be remembered by someone, for history had all but erased their existence. 

He could tell her of the offerings left for him in faith and devotion, despite making no claims to godship and steadfastly refusing their veneration. Each day his heart sinking as he tore down another totem and shrine left in his honor. 

He could tell her of the hours spent in meticulous research in the depths of expansive study that was now home to the undercroft, where he experimented with vast magics and artifacts of godly powers that would eventually bring about the formation of the veil.

He could tell her a story of the  _real_  Dread Wolf, not of the monster mangled by propaganda and legend told for the last thousand years. The man that was not a wolf at all; just a lonely and aching soul reaching for comfort that he did not deserve. 

_He could tell her…_

“Did you fall asleep?” Ashanna nudged him with her ankle before hefting herself to roll atop him, scattering his melancholic thoughts to the void. “I can wake you up, if that’s the case.” She smiled, her face practically dancing with mischief. 

“I did not, and you do not need-“

His words were cut off quite effectively when she slid down his body with a surprising amount of spryness than he expected from her in this state. A warm, wet tongue darted out to lick a small path under his navel and he jerked suddenly at both the sensation and the sudden rush of heat that ran down the length of his spine. 

“Of course I don’t  _need_  to. But I want to. Wake you up that is.“ 

"I am completely awake, I assure you,” He protested, reaching for her. She ducked her head to evade him, the flash of her eyes defiant. 

“Maybe you are still sleeping, and dreaming all of this,  _ma'halla_. Have you thought of that?” 

“Ah. Your logic is impeccable,  _vhenan_. I shall inform Josephine in the morning that my services as the Inquisition’s fade expert are no longer required, as you are clearly the better choice for such a role.” 

She nipped the soft skin just above the waistline of his breeches, startling a small sound from him in response. He glanced down at the woman grinning sheepishly at him and raised an eyebrow. 

“You didn’t wake up. I guess that means you’re not sleeping after all. So I must not be sleeping either. That’s good…I worried I might be a desire demon for a moment or two.” 

“You are not making a great deal of sense right now, my heart.” 

“Probably not,” Ashanna agreed. 

Her lips found his skin again and his next words were scattered, forgotten when she planted a series of small kisses on his trembling abdomen. His head swam, falling back onto a pillow with a thud as he surrendered to her light caresses. The air felt heavy and thick and each time he twitched and moved it felt as if the air was pushing back lightly against him. It all felt quite pleasant. 

More than pleasant, in actuality. His body tensed, the muscles in his stomach pulled taut with each small press of her lips creating lines of fire across his skin that burned in a most delicious way. He was painfully hard now, straining against his trousers. 

Solas didn’t realize she’d untied the laces to his breeches until she began to slide his his waistband down over his hips and the cool air became a shocking contrast the to heat of his erection. He tried to sit up but his body felt languid and unresponsive, and all he managed was a rather weak flailing of his limbs and an embarrassingly loud grunt. 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” she chided, smiling deviously before grasping him by the base and licking the very tip of him with a flat tongue.  

Oh.  _Oh_. 

Pure electric heat coiled tightly inside him, made all the more sensitive by his inebriated state and he could only moan in response. 

She hummed against him, kissing up and down the shaft with a deliberate slowness. She would sometimes pause to to drag her tongue across him, trailing a path of saliva on his cock while her eyes pinned him in place to ensure he watched every motion of her clever tongue. 

 _“Vhenan,_ ” he whispered weakly, pleading. For what exactly, he was unsure. 

“Do you want me to stop?” her voice was low, and a bead of precum trailed from his swollen cock to her mouth. Her tongue darted out to lick her gleaming lips. 

The proper thing would be for him to say yes. But the proper thing would have been never to encourage that damn kiss in the first place. He knew where it would lead the moment he had her in his arms and the realization that she wanted him too, was enough to change everything. 

And she was here, curled around him like she couldn’t get enough with pupils blown wide and his cock in her hand and  _void take him_  that image alone was almost enough to end him embarrassingly early. 

“No,” The lonely part of him said. 

 _Fool_ , the logical part of him said. 

“Oh, good.” Her sweet smile stole his breath away even as she pumped her hand against him. “You always take such good care of me. I want to make you come apart for once,  _ma'salath._ ”

She lowered her mouth over him to swallow as much of him as she could fit before he could speak to the unimportance of his own pleasure. His fingers curled into her hair, gently. 

What she lacked in finesse, she more than made up for with enthusiasm. Soft, encouraging sounds vibrated against his sensitive skin as she worked her mouth over him and sucked hard and fast, then withdrawing to lazily kiss and lick him from base to head. It was sloppy and wet and took every bit of willpower in him to stop from bucking up into her warm mouth. 

A core of molten heat gathered in his lower body, sitting heavily and inching lower and lower from each sweep of her tongue over him. Ashanna glanced up to find him staring; her eyes glazed and foggy from both elfroot and lust, and Solas moaned again, finding his voice hoarse and raw at the sight. He was unable to look away as her nails scratched against his thighs and her head lowered to engulf him in one more deep, lingering motion. 

His hips flexed upwards, his thighs tensing as the heat winding inside him began uncoiling and snapping through his overstimulated nerve endings.

“ _Vhenan_ ,” he panted, touching the side of her face. “I-”

But she merely increased the pressure on him despite his warning and unwound him completely; a series of choked gasps escaping him that increased in pitch until a white hot bolt of pure bliss washed over him as he came. She swallowed his release, chasing a few strands that slipped out with her tongue and fingers as she continued to suck on him, dragging his climax out longer than he had thought possible. Perhaps the elfroot hadn’t been such a bad idea after all; his whole body trembled with aftershocks that were almost as intense as the orgasm. 

When the roaring of his blood and pounding of his heart finally subsided he glanced down to find her grinning wildly at him, her head resting against his groin. 

“Did you enjoy that, Solas?” 

He laughed weakly. “I had hoped that was obvious enough.” 

“Good. I think I have earned myself a story now, yes?” 

A slow smile spread across his face. 

“How am I to tell a story when my face will be buried between your thighs for the next few hours, my heart?” 

“Wha-?” Her question trailed off into a delighted shriek as he grabbed under her ass to pull her towards him, flipping her onto her back and withdrawing her leggings in one smooth, practiced motion. 

He was as good as his word, and for the rest of the evening stories of the fade were far from both of their minds. 


End file.
